


quarantine

by Sylv



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/F, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1442035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylv/pseuds/Sylv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison stares with wide eyes at the map of NYC that shows red dots for each person who is sick. Kate grins and says, “I didn’t expect the zombie apocalypse so soon.”</p><p>Her parents laugh, so Allison does too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	quarantine

The first outbreak starts in New York City. Allison is watching TV with Kate when the message scrolls along the bottom of the screen in red tape.

It’s nothing to worry about, the news insists in reassuring block letters. Just the rapid spread of a virus that has symptoms similar to the flu. Studies are being done, vaccines already being worked on.

When the news comes on later that evening and everyone sits down to watch, someone is on screen saying, “It’s just another variation of bird flu or swine flu. People are panicking over nothing.”

Allison stares with wide eyes at the map of NYC that shows red dots for each person who is sick. Kate grins and says, “I didn’t expect the zombie apocalypse so soon.”

Her parents laugh, so Allison does too.

;;

By the time it spreads to California there are reports of outbreaks all over the country, and jumping into large cities all over the world. No one is rolling their eyes or making jokes about it anymore.

People with anything remotely close to the symptoms are being rounded up and quarantined so the disease doesn’t spread. Everyone in town is walking around with surgical masks over their noses and mouths, and there has been a check in station set up at the entrance to the school, doing checks of every person who walks inside. Allison is late to first period every day.

Kate is still staying with them, and Allison feels safer with her around, cracking jokes and ribbing her dad like nothing is going on. The routine calms her nerves when she comes home after spending seven hours at the school trying to avoid touching anyone and wincing when someone coughs in the classroom no matter how far they are from where she is sitting.

There are rumors that the later stages of sickness cause the infected to turn to cannibalism. She hears this from Stiles, who tells them excitedly when they all sit down for lunch.

The next day the entire country is in an uproar because a video has been leaked; students and teachers alike gather in the hallway to crowd around phones and recoil in horror when the gritty quality shows someone sink their teeth into a doctor’s arm and tearing until muscle and flesh parts from bone.

Stiles isn’t laughing anymore.

Allison’s parents keep her home from school the next day.

;;

When the power lines go out, her family goes into defensive mode. School is canceled for the rest of the year, her parents don’t bother to go into work, and stashes of weapons Allison didn’t even know existed are brought out to live on the kitchen table.

They eat their meals standing from then on; sitting for too long gives Allison anxiety anyway.

Days are often spent in the backyard, and Allison tries to polish up her rusty archery skills, forces her body to remember the fluid movements from the gymnastics of her youth and studies her parents when they engage in hand-to-hand.

She doesn’t sleep well, and ends up on the floor of Kate’s room almost every night, staring at the shadows crawling into the corners. The fifth time this happens Kate sits up and opens her arms wide. Allison slides under the covers and takes comfort in Kate’s hands resting on her waist.

The water is cut off soon after that.

;;

Somehow, everyone around them dies.

Allison isn’t allowed to leave the house anymore because they heard that someone who was walking down the street was ambushed by a group of infected people, and didn’t make it out. She spends her time reciting the checklist of things to do at night before they are allowed to even think about sleep, checks and rechecks their guns, cleans the knives around the house until they all gleam.

Thankfully she hasn’t had to use any of them yet. She isn’t quite sure she’d be able to if she did.

Her parents head out to get food from stores when theirs starts to run out, and they never come back. Kate gives them an hour after sundown to return, and boards up the windows and doors anyway with her mouth in a grim, straight line.

Kate heads out to get food the next day, and comes back sweaty, panting, with a bag full of beans and soup and lighter fluid. There is blood splattered on one of the legs of her jeans and a rip in her shirt. She won’t tell Allison what happened, but it isn’t difficult to guess.

It has been days since Allison has last seen or heard from her friends. She avoids thinking about it because she is too rational to allow herself the optimism she needs when it comes to them.

;;

Kate teaches Allison to use a shotgun. It is awkward in her hands at first, but Kate breathes gunpowder that ignites with the slightest provocation, and it isn’t long before it feels an extension of her arm. Kate is still a better shot, because aiming with a gun is surprisingly different than sighting down an arrow, but she’s improving. They head out to the preserve and practice on trees when the sun is highest during the day.

She relishes the bruises and cuts that litter her body now because it means she is growing stronger, learning to defend herself and protect Kate—the soreness in her muscles is a badge of honor.

Allison starts keeping Kate company when they venture out because walking around alone, even in broad daylight, is too dangerous now. She doesn’t remember what it’s like to not have calluses on her palms or not to be holding a weapon between her fingers.

They doze with guns and blades within arms reach, and a radio crackling next to Kate’s head.

;;

Kate kisses Allison when they are dirty and bloody and have just barely managed to survive an attack.

It is the first fight that Allison has been in, and she can barely remember it. It’s an adrenaline-fuelled haze in her mind, but she vaguely recalls a ringing in her ears and repeating to herself that she has to keep her back to Kate, keep her back to Kate.

The bodies litter the ground afterwards (five of them), and Kate hauls Allison forward, the press of her lips harsh and demanding. Allison is frozen, doesn’t understand, can’t think or breathe, and by the time she thaws Kate has already pulled away.

There is no disappointment in her eyes, only fire and sharp edges. She claps Allison on the shoulder and says, “You did well, kid.”

So much for quarantines.

;;

Allison kisses Kate after she has to face down her friends.

They travel together, in a pack, like they did back when things were normal and they were in high school. Lydia’s hair is tangled but still bright, Stiles’ fingers slim and long, and they both have strength in their limbs that Allison doubts existed when they were alive.

She slices Scott’s head off and screams while she does it because he doesn’t look like a zombie, but his teeth are stained pink with blood, and his breath rancid in her face when he pins her down.

Kate heaves his limp body off of her, too late to stop the sluggish blood from dripping across her neck from the wound she has inflicted. But can you wound someone who is already dead?

Can you kill someone who is already dead?

Allison is feeling numb and scared and a little bit wild, and she tastes Kate’s mouth again, catalogues every movement and sound and feeling. Kate’s lips taste pink and they are softer than she could have imagined and Allison’s blood pounds in her veins.

;;

They come together the night they have to rip their family’s corpses to pieces.

Kate chokes when Chris goes after her with hands around her neck, and Allison is so sickened by the idea of her father killing his sister that she doesn’t think before she slices him up.

Kate is crying silently when they separate the limbs from the torsos and spread them across a fifty foot radius to light them on fire. Allison only knows this because she is crying too, and the heat of the flames sears her skin but doesn’t make her feel any cleaner.

When they retreat back to the house they tumble onto the couch. Allison closes her eyes through most of it because even though the world outside has been ravaged the interior is the same and she doesn’t want to see the modern art on the walls that she had always complained about.

They decide to leave Beacon Hills after that.

;;

They travel because they can, simultaneously running from and chasing after the zombies, killing every single one that they find.

They kiss underneath trees and Allison pretends that it is a summer day and they are taking a hike, and when she closes her eyes, puts her lips to Kate’s, she focuses on the rustling of the leaves.

They travel, and kill, and kiss, and survive.


End file.
